paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Pain
(The episode begins with the pups playing a game of tag. Everyone is laughing as Zuma chases his friends outside the Lookout, in hopes of tagging them) Skye: Ha ha! Can't catch me! Zuma: Oh, but I will! (He almost touches Rubble) Rubble: Missed me! (Cut to Marshall, who keeps running, but Rubble runs past him making him spin around and fall down. Zuma tags him) Zuma: Tag, I got you, dude. You're it, Marshall Marshall: Hey, no fair! Rubble ran past me and made me spin around and fall! Zuma: Well, that's the point of the game. If you're tagged, you're it. I didn't make up the fame Marshall: Well, I guess you're right. But now I have one question Zuma: What's that? Marshall: Why do I always fall over during a game of tag? Zuma: I don't know. And another thing, I didn't want to get my uniform messed up. Ryder just washed it yesterday Marshall: Then why did you wear it in the first place? Zuma: Because I wanted to show everybody how clean it was. (laughs) Rocky: Well then, I guess that we should better keep on playing. Let's see if you can catch us, Marshall Marshall: Okay, but I'm staying right on the ground. And I'm going to make sure that I properly touch you. Chase: (giggles) Whatever you say, Marshall (The game continues and Marshall is running the fastest he could to try to tag one of them. The pups then run all the way into town. Just as Marshall tries to tag Rocky, a black Lincoln Town Car shows up beside the pups. The driver steps out and opens the door for a very special someone) Driver: I now present the most notable advisor in the history of this entire country! (Out comes a tall, fair-skinned man with grey hair and brown eyes. He wears a black blazer-coat with a white collared shirt behind it, a black tie, and a golden monocle on his left eye. He is actually an advisor and is in Adventure Bay to see how each building is doing. When he speaks, he has a British accent to his voice) Advisor: Hello, puppies. My name is Frederick Jonathon Harolds. And in case you didn't know, I'm the an advisor who comes around and checks on every house, building, shop, store, shelter, and any other place! Today, I'm here to check on the PAW Patrol. Where are they? Rocky: Ummm, we're the PAW Patrol, sir Frederick: Are you sure? Because I don't see no uniforms on you right now Chase: That's because we're off duty, and we're playing a game Frederick: I see, but now that I'm here, that means you have to be on duty in order for me to check out your home. Now I know that I'm not in charge of you, but I'm gonna have to ask all of you to put on your uniforms ASAP! Zuma: Dude, do we have to? Frederick: Yes. Now do it! (All the pups quickly run back to the Lookout. Clockwipe to later, the pups run back with their uniforms on) Frederick: Step one, complete. Now all I have to do is make sure that they fail the inspection. And once that happens, they'll be banned from Adventure Bay, and be fired off of their puny little PAW Patrol team. (laughs evilly) (Dissolve to the pups in the lobby of the Lookout) Rocky: Whoever heard of an inspection where you have to have on your uniforms and be on duty? That doesn't make any sense at all Marshall: I know. I was just close to tagging somebody Rubble: I don't know if I'm going to like this guy and how he handles things Chase: Me neither, Rubble Skye: And I hope he doesn't give us any type of negative review and have us fired from the team (Frederick takes a step inside the Lookout and pulls a clipboard from his bag. Attached to it is a list of recommendations that the Lookout needs in order to pass the inspection) Frederick: Let's see, which one should I check first? Hmm, maybe the lobby (Frederick goes up to the front. For some reason, he gets the idea to do something dastardly) Frederick: Maybe if I trash some of their most valuable possessions, I'll have no other choice but to fail them for this section. It's sure to go perfectly. (laughs evilly) (With what he just pointed out, Frederick walks away. He then grabs a bunch of dog toys, and "accidentally" drops them on the floor. Following this, the pups run up to him to figure out what had happened) Zuma: What was that? Frederick: Hmm, hmm, hmm. I don't believe this. Dog toys all over the floor. And the first part of the inspection. I cannot believe this Chase: I could've sworn we had those on the shelf in a neat stack Frederick: Neat stack indeed. This will not go according to plan. That also means that I have to give you a red mark on that one Chase: What does the red mark mean? Frederick: It means that you failed that part of the inspection. If it keeps on happening for the rest of the inspection, I have no other choice but to fire you all (Everyone gasps) Frederick: I know. I'm so sorry to have to say that, but it's gonna happen one way or another. So don't fail the next part. (Everyone walks away) Frederick: Excellent. That stunt worked. I can't believe I gave them a negative mark. Now all I have to do is make sure they fail the next parts of the inspection. And they'll be out of this town (The scene cuts to the pups, trying to figure out what would make the dog toys fall to the floor) Rubble: That's weird. Those toys were placed on the shelf neatly this morning Rocky: If only we could figure out what happened. Chase: But the only problem we have right now is how neatness is on the inspection sheet. And I can't we fail the first part Marshall: Well all I know is you guys are never that messy. Most of the time. Rocky: (in spite of Marshall's last sentence) Hey. I'm not messy all the time. Just rarely I am. Marshall: Really? What about your recycling truck? It's full of junk! Rocky: Well, duh! It's a recycling truck it's supposed to be like that! Marshall: Well, yeah. But it's still messy! (Everyone stares clueless at Rocky) Rocky: What? All garbage trucks and recycling trucks are like that Chase: Okay, enough with the trucks. We need to figure out a way of how we're going to avoid getting fired from the PAW Patrol team, and banned from Adventure Bay. And we have to think of it fast Rubble: What you think we should do? Chase: I don't know, Rubble. But I'm sure we'll think of something (The scene cuts to a montage of Frederick thinking of ways to destroy the PAW Patrol's inspection in spite of getting them fired and banned from their hometown, while the first minute of T.I.'s "Ball" plays) (The montage starts in the observatory, where Frederick trashes the room by throwing things everywhere. Then when the pups show up, they become clueless. Frederick then puts a red mark next to the section labeled "Clean Rooms". The next part of the montage is in the backyard, where Frederick is making mud puddles on the ground by spraying the ground with a hose, digging holes everywhere and spreading leaves around. Rubble and Skye show up and are shocked when they find out there are mud puddles, holes and leaves all over the yard. This makes Frederick proceed with putting a red mark on the "Neat Backyard" part of the inspection. After that, he heads to the kitchen for the "Cleanest Palace Kitchen" part of the inspection. He picks up a trash can and dumps all the trash on the floor. Then he goes into the refrigerator and starts throwing food everywhere. Marshall arrives and sees the dirty kitchen, wondering why it looks like that. Frederick once again puts a red mark on that section. And it leads up to the rest of the inspection. For each one, Frederick puts a red mark over each one, leaving one part left, ending the montage) Skye: I can't believe this. How is this happening? We've never failed any type of inspection whatsoever. This can't be happening! Zuma: And to make matters worst, there's only one more part of the inspection left. You guys can't fail that Chase: Zuma's right. There's no way we can... (Just as Chase tries to finish his sentence, the gang hear a smashing noise, and they try to see where it's coming from. They then track it down to the pup houses. For some reason, Frederick is purposely smashing the pup houses with an axe. All the pups gasped at this) Rubble: What the-- Chase: What are you doing?! Why are you breaking our pup houses?! Frederick: What? (he hides the axe behind his back) I'm not breaking no pup houses! Zuma: Bummer Frederick: This represents a violation of the "Nice Vehicle" part of the inspection. A messed up vehicle/pup house is unacceptable Rocky: Are you lying, Fredrick? Frederick: Quiet, I'm talking right now! You guys clearly have no type of niceness in this place! Matter of fact, I wouldn't qualify this place proper. I might as well go ahead and say that this is the worst place I've ever seen! Skye: But, Frederick! Frederick: Stop interrupting me! Chase: We can explain! Frederick: Shut up! I hate to do this, but I am going to put a red mark on the last part of the inspection. Just you wait until I get some people over here. You little puppies are going to be outta this place! Chase: (gasps) You don't mean... Frederick: You're right. You guys are no longer members of the PAW Patrol, or residents of Adventure Bay. Rubble: No, please. Anything but that Frederick: Will you guys quit interrupting me? Are you guys deaf? In case you didn't get what I said, I'll say it again. You guys are officially banned from this dumpster you call your home! And you are also banned from Adventure Bay! Now get out of here while you still can. And you all have to turn in your uniforms. Chase: Okay...we get your point. Come on guys (The pups exit the Lookout under Frederick's command) Frederick: (dancing with glee) Yes. I did it! I got those pups thrown out the Lookout. Now all I have to do is watch this place come down in shambles and my job is done. (laughs) (The scene cuts to the outside of the soon-to-be former Lookout. Cut to the pups walking down a street the pups are really disappointed about not being members of the PAW Patrol or residents of Adventure Bay anymore) Zuma: This is so unbelievable Chase: I know. (whimpers) I can't believe that we're not going to be members of our own team anymore, or residents of our hometown. Well, I just hope we'll find a new home and town. (sniffs) It makes me so upset, I think I might... (bawls out) Rocky: Guys, we have to figure out what happened during the inspection, and how did all those things happen Marshall: Well, whatever happened clearly wasn't a ghost because the palace isn't that old Rocky: You're right on that part (Frederick shows up, and is in shock when he sees that the pups still have their uniforms on) Frederick: (clears his throat) Why the heck do you puppies still have your uniforms on? I told you that you needed to give them back to me. There's no point in having those anymore. Also, I came to tell you that you need to get whatever things you have in there because wrecking crews are coming this way in about a few hours to tear this place down. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some records to turn in. Chase: (tries to talk over his tears) How are we going to fix this? Rubble: I don't know, but I have a feeling that we won't fix this. Frederick already has wrecking crews coming over and we won't be able to stop them (Chase cries even louder) Skye: Well pups, we have to go give Frederick our uniforms Chase: That's too bad, because I loved these uniforms so much. They all had these cool gadgets and stuff like that. I don't want to give them uniforms up. (cries as him and the other pups walk back to the Lookout) Zuma: Hey, Marshall dude, I don't know how to put this, but this can't happen Marshall: I know, but we still don't know how all that stuff happened. It must have been some sort of mistake. It's not like the Lookout would just come apart and start messing stuff up. Unless? Zuma, do you think Frederick did it? Zuma: I'm not sure. What are you trying to get? Marshall: Well, just think. Frederick was checking to make sure that everything was perfect for the inspection Zuma: True Marshall: But maybe he thought that everything was so perfect that he had the nerve and go and mess something up. So maybe, if we can catch him messing something else up, we can get him to confess and tell him that he set this whole thing up Zuma: You know what? If it's crazy enough to work, then I say, let's do it. (Marshall and Zuma walk off to find Frederick. The scene then cuts to the other pups packing their things) Rocky: Chase, I don't know how to say this, but...I'm going to miss our town. Being an eco-pup was so much fun. I got to recycle, and reuse things, and have lots of fun. And everything else we've done that made us get to where we are right now, until today Skye: Yeah, Rocky's right. Being a flying pup and taking to the skies was fun Rubble: And being a construction pup was fun too Chase: (sniffs) I was just going to say the same thing myself. (cries a little) I just wish that it didn't have to end like this Rocky: I know, me too. (sighs) Well, we better give Frederick these uniforms (Frederick walks in) Frederick: Just to let you guys know, the wrecking crews will be here in about 20 minutes, so you better vacate the building before they get here. Now, where are those uniforms? Rocky: Relax, they're right here. As if you wanted them Frederick: What was that? Rocky: You heard me, idiot. As if you wanted to fire us in the first place Frederick: Okay, I didn't want to fire you guys from your team, but since you failed inspection, I had to. Happy now, you garbage pup? Rocky: Hey! Frederick: I made myself clear on the announcement. Now get the out of here before I have you demolished underneath the rubble of this place! (Rocky ignores him and he and Chase exit the room) Frederick: What is wrong with that mixed breed? (The scene cuts back to the outside) Rocky: Well, so long, Adventure Bay. We had some wonderful times with you. And now, we can't have more. (Just as Chase and Rocky walk away from the palace, Marshall and Zuma approach them and tell them the horrifying news) Zuma: Guys, wait! Rocky: Huh? Marshall: We have something to tell you. It's about Frederick Chase: Don't bother. Without the Lookout, we're nothing now Zuma: No, we have to tell you before the wreckers come Chase: (sighs) Go ahead Marshall: We think Frederick might be behind our departure Rocky: (laughs) You're kidding, right? Zuma: No we're not. We think that Frederick set everything up so that he could tear the palace apart Chase: Are you sure? Zuma: Yes. That means if we get Frederick to confess, we can save your names and you can stay in the Adventure Bay Rocky: Well, if it means to avoid getting the Lookout demolished, then I say, let's go for it Chase: I don't think we have time now Marshall: Why? Chase: Because the wrecking crew is already here. Which means that the PAW Patrol has officially come to a close (The scene cuts to the Adventure Bay demolishing company in front of the Lookout) Frederick: Alright guys, TEAR IT DOWN! Zuma: Frederick! We know what you're up to! Frederick: Stop the wrecking ball! What in tarnation are you still doing here?! You should have been gone by now. Now I'll be forced by law to call the cops on all of y'all! Marshall: Not a chance, you low-down con-man Frederick: How dare you call me a con-man, you clumsy dalmatian puppy! I am doing my job, and I know what I was doing! Now get outta here before I have the cops come down here and arrest all of you! Marshall: Guess again! Frederick: That's it! START THE WRECKING BALL AGAIN! (The wrecking ball swings toward the top of the Lookout and in a few seconds, it collapses down to the ground. Chase is in shock because of this. But then, he gets a sudden trigger that causes him to get Frederick to reveal what he did) Chase: You're not going to get away with this, Frederick. Now tell us, did you plan to have this whole thing happen?! Frederick: I don't know what you're talking about, so get up out my way Chase: Tell us! Frederick: Okay, you wanna know?! Then yes, I was behind all of this! HAPPY NOW?! You think I have all day to go over this, and pretending to get people negative reviews just to keep my status?! Rocky: I don't know, do you? Frederick: NO! IT'S ALL A HOAX, A HOAX THAT GETS EVERYONE IN STITCHES! A hoax that no one gives cares about these days. And if you guys think you can give me that kind of disrespect, you got another thing coming! (Rubble and Skye approach as he speaks) Chase: What do you mean, we got another thing coming?! You just destroyed the top of the Lookout! Frederick: Yeah that's right, and I'm gonna do a lot more than that. WRECK THE SLIDE! (The wrecking ball hits the slide which causes it to break to pieces) Chase: (devastated) THE LOOKOUT! Frederick: WRONG! You mean the new location of the Adventure Bay mega mall! It's gonna be twice as big as this dumpster. It'll have a big fountain shaped like a duck Rubble: A duck? Frederick: That's right, a duck. It'll symbolize the new mall logo that'll hang over the big building Rocky: You know what? You can try to get us out of the Lookout, you can try to make a mall in its place, and you can try to take charge of this whole project, but you will not try to wreck the only place we've ever called home! Frederick: Oh, and who's going to stop me? Voice: (from o.s.) I WILL! Frederick: (under his breath) Oh no, not her again Marshall: Is that... Rocky: Yep. It is (Cut to Mayor Goodway with some policemen) Rubble: It's Mayor Goodway! Mayor Goodway: Frederick Jonathon Harolds, you are in so much trouble! Frederick: What are you talking about? Why are you even here? Mayor Goodway: I'm the mayor of Adventure Bay, and I heard that you tricked these good pups into thinking that they failed their inspection, and purposely messed it up just so you can get them out of their home Frederick: Yeah, so what? This place is already being torn apart. The wrecking crews are just one more blow away from making this dull and rubbish place a soon-to-be mega mall. It's already been planned! Mayor Goodway: Yeah? Well as the mayor of this town, I command you to leave immediately! Frederick: No way, I'm never going to leave! Mayor Goodway: Yes you are! Frederick: Oh yeah, sure. Just wait till you see my mega-mall! Mayor Goodway: Well, guess what? It's not going to happen! Frederick: And what makes you think that, ma'am? Mayor Goodway: This! (to the wrecking crews) STOP DESTRUCTION! (With that said, the wrecking ball stops swinging, but the entire building collapses. Everyone looks in dismay. Once again, Chase falls into tears) Mayor Goodway: Don't worry, pups. I'll have this taken care of Frederick: (puffs) No she won't Mayor Goodway: Oh yes I will. But before I do that, I have something else to take care of Frederick: Oh really, what's that? Mayor Goodway: YOU! Frederick: Me?! Mayor Goodway: Yes, you! Frederick Harolds! You're fired! (The pups cheer with glee as they hear the news) Frederick: WHAT?! You can't fire me! Mayor Goodway: I just did. Now, get out of here while you still can. And as your punishment, you will write "I am terribly, truly sorry I destroyed a building that belonged to a heroic awesome team of puppies. And I promise to never ever ever do it again" 100,000,000 times! And with that, you are under arrest, and you are also banned from Adventure Bay forever no matter what! Frederick: I'm sorry, ma'am! Mayor Goodway: It's too late for that! (to the policemen) Now, take him away to a jail that's not in this town! (With enough said, the policemen handcuff Frederick and put him in the police car. Then they drive away to a jail that isn't in Adventure Bay) Mayor Goodway: Well, that's the last we'll see of him Rocky: Let's just hope so Mayor Goodway: Well now that Frederick's gone, I will like to say that in spite of his mess, I would like to add that you pups have respectively passed the surprise inspection! Chase: Really? Mayor Goodway: Really! (The pups cheer) Rubble: Yay! We passed! We passed! Chase: So does this mean we get our jobs back? Mayor Goodway: Exactly. (The pups cheer once again) Skye: But there's just one thing I need to ask Mayor Goodway: What's that? Skye: Where are going to stay? The Lookout is in shambles! Mayor Goodway: Oh, I'll have that taken care of. Tomorrow I'll some construction workers over here to fix this place up Rubble: That's good but where can we stay today? Chase: I know! Let's have a sleepover at Jake's Marshall/Zuma/Rubble/Rocky/Skye: Yeah! (The pups then run to Jake's chalet. The next day, the pups arrive back from Jake's, and then they see that the Lookout is as good as new) Chase: The Lookout! It's back! (The pups cheer) Zuma: Wow, it's as good as new! Even our vehicles are fixed! (Just then, Ryder comes by) Ryder: Hey, pups, how's it going? Chase: We're doing great, Ryder. And all I could say is...it's good to have our home back Ryder: What do you mean, "it's good to have our home back"? Skye: It's a long story! Chase: Let's go inside the Lookout and tell you about it! Marshall: Yeah, but first. (tags Rocky) Tag, Rocky's it! Rocky: What? No way. I'll tag you back, Marshall! Marshall: I'm kidding. We can play tag later (Everyone laughs. Dissolve to a jail. Cut to Frederick in a jail cell. He is wearing a prisoner's outfit and there is a ball and chain attached to his leg. He also has a sad expression on his face) Frederick: (sighs) My life stinks... THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories